kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing Bobby
Chasing Bobby is the ninety-third episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on January 21, 2001. The episode was written by Garland Testa, and directed by Anthony Lioi. Synopsis When Hank, Peggy, Bobby, Connie, and the Gribbles go to a chick flick, Hank runs into trouble starting up his truck. Even though Peggy insists taking it to a mechanic, he refuses and successfully gets it started up. At the movie, however, Hank starts to tear up and this alarms Peggy. Hank insists that he wasn't crying and doesn't want to talk about it Denial. Bill and Dale make fun of Hank's crying even though he thinks he wasn't. Peggy decides to take him to an optometrist, but Hank doesn't think there is anything wrong with his eyes. In the truck, when it won't start again, Hank admits he was crying but not about the movie, rather because watching the elderly man die in the movie reminds him of his aging 20-year-old truck that is also dying Sorrow. Hank finally takes it to Handley Brothers Automotive Repair where he's told that the truck only has 500 miles left to go. Hank refuses to give up on it and tries to fix it himself Bargaining, but the carburetor keeps catching on fire. Hank then remembers when he first got the truck and how Peggy loved it. When he goes to the truck, it starts to die again. He then becomes irritated with everyone including his own family Anger. When looking at a newspaper, Bobby finds a car place that he believes that can help his dad's truck, even though it is about 45 miles away from Arlen they go. However, when they get there, it ends up being a car sales lot. Hank refuses to buy a new truck and leaves immediately. On their way back home the truck ends up stuck on a railroad track and Hank tries to fix it, but a train then comes towards the truck. Hank tries to alert the train driver, but the train fails to stop in time and crushes the truck. Furious, Hank blames Bobby for killing his truck. Bobby says that it only had 500 miles on it anyways, but Hank is reluctant to admit the truth. Back at the dealer Hank nicely tells Bobby to sit and to try to get a new truck. Bobby then leaves in a hurry to walk home. Hank asks the salesman if he had a phone, but he kept bringing up the idea of buying a new truck. When Hank tells Bobby he was going to find a pay phone he notices his son is gone. Knowing he wouldn't be able to find him on foot, he borrows the truck by test driving it. While looking for Bobby, he notices the new truck's features are better than his old one. He finds Bobby and apologizes to him for blaming him about the truck Acceptance. Bobby then reveals that he too loved the truck. Bobby gets in the new truck and they reconcile with each other. Bobby gives Hank the gear shift knob from the old truck that he found on the tracks. Both agree the new truck is good, but agree to tell the salesman they hate it. Note: Hank's Ford Ranger is usually a 1993, but in this episode, it is a 1983. Characters *Hank Hill *Bobby Hill *Peggy Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Buck Strickland *Marty Mendez (cameo) *Jack Hanley (cameo) *Bob Hanley (cameo) Trivia * When Hank's truck is being towed to Handley's Repair, Blue Collar Man by Styx is playing. * This episode was Nominated for the 2001 Emmy Award for Best Animated Program. But lost to The Simpsons Season 12 Episode 9 Episode, HOMR Stinger Quote * Bobby: "To The Flowers of Time!" 2_king of the hill-(chasing bobby)-2015-07-20-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(chasing bobby)-2010-11-01-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(chasing bobby)-2015-07-20-0.jpg 6_king of the hill-(chasing bobby)-2010-09-15-0.jpg 131934.jpg The_Flowers_of_Time.png Hank_hill.jpg kothhankoldtruck3gu0.4947.jpg kothhankoldtruckcrashhm1.7977.jpg|The memorial of Hank's old truck Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring Bobby Category:Episodes starring Bobby